State of the art load control for systems comprised of a plurality of energy converters adjust the rate of conversion of all converters in parallel to satisfy a change in system demand without consideration of differences in the cost of production of the converters, or additionally, which, under prolonged steady-state conditions gradually redistribute the system load among the converters so that all are operating at the same incremental cost. Frequently the required prolonged steady-state conditions are not practically attainable and hence the advantages of the so-called incremental load control are not attainable. It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide a control which satisfies a change in demand by adjusting the rate of production of that converter which will reduce the system unit production cost to the lowest practical attainable amount.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide such a control constructed of rugged and simple components suitable for use in industrial environments.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide such a control composed entirely of simple, discrete logic components to the end that the cost of the control is materially less and the reliability materially greater than controls utilizing computers with high level software.
These and other objectives will be apparent as the description proceeds in connection with the drawing in which: